


Children Book Promotion

by SilverstrikerPrime



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime





	Children Book Promotion

Hey guys, it's Narutobi here! I wanted to take the time to promote a cute children night time story book I just got done reading. It's Tucachoo and the Perfect Gift by Roxie Wimble and is only $10 on Amazon.com.

The book is about lessons in friendship and teaches children how friendships are the most important gifts anyone can have. If you have small children or younger sibling(s), this picture book would be great to have. 


End file.
